


You Are My Favorite Fantasy

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Dom!Eddie, Dom/sub, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, but not super cuz I can’t write that very well lol, sub!buck, workplace flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Eddie and Buck check something off their list.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 237
Collections: Buddie Discord Secret Elf 2020





	You Are My Favorite Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckdiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/gifts).



> For the lovely Catherine, Happy New Year!! You’re the kink fairy and you mentioned this as one of your favorites, and I had so much fun writing it! It’s not holiday themed but I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Huge thanks to [AstroAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAngel0097) for beta reading!! All remaining mistakes are my own 🙈.
> 
> Title from [Wildflower by 5 Seconds of Summer](https://open.spotify.com/track/6qlcjGJPTZEwR8nf2nSe9C?si=bcxbQRiFS8GqBc1Y9L6W1w)

“I want to try something new from our list.” 

Buck sat down next to his husband at the station table, completely nonchalant as he spoke. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit in, sending Eddie a questioning glance.

Eddie rolled his eyes. He was used to Buck asking completely inappropriate questions at work. At least this time, no one was even in the vicinity.

Still, he couldn’t hide his excitement. 

“What do you want to try?”

“Cockwarming.”

Eddie choked on his own spit.

** 

Once Eddie had chewed Buck out for making him hard at work, Eddie had time to think about how they were going to go about this. It was something they needed a good amount of alone time for - something hard to find for parents.

It was easier now that Chris was a little older to find him a sleepover with a friend. But the little ones…he’d have to go through his list of who owed them babysitting favors.

(“I can’t believe you have an actual list,” Buck had laughed when he found it on Eddie’s phone.

“Of course I do, how else am I supposed to keep track?!”)

So he went to Hen. She was next on the list. Thankfully, she said she and Karen could take the kids for a night next time he and Buck both had off.

She’d  _ winked _ , and said “play safe kiddo,” with a smirk. He’d blushed, but he knew it was in good fun. He’d taken her kids for much the same reason.

He whispered it in Buck’s ear the next time he was playing video games with Chim, causing him to lose. 

Turnabout's fair play, after all. 

**

Eddie walked into the dining room, freshly showered and in his boxers. He opened his laptop on the dining room table. He needed to do the taxes soon, so he’d take this opportunity. Or, try to, anyway.

He waited impatiently as he heard the water running for Buck's shower. He had so many plans for tonight...and he really hoped he could make them happen. He perked up when he heard the water shut off. 

Buck walked into the dining room a few minutes later, just a towel around his waist and remnants of water dripping down his neck and chest. Eddie’s mouth watered. 

He stood, walking over to where Buck leaned against the doorway. Raise a hand to his husband’s cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss. 

“Ready, baby?” he asked.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Buck replied, and Eddie gently slapped his cheek. 

“That's how we answer?”

“Yes, I’m ready, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled. “Good. C’mere.”

He led Buck into the dining room, where he guided him under the table. 

“Ow,” Buck bumped his head getting situated. Eddie leaned down and pressed a kiss there.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

Buck nodded. 

“Good. Get on your knees for me.”

Buck eagerly complied, though he had to duck down a bit to avoid hitting his head again. 

Eddie sat on the chair in front of Buck, spreading his legs. 

“Take out my cock,” he demanded. Buck took his time, running his hands up Eddie’s legs first, and Eddie raised a brow. “What did I say?” 

“I’m sorry, love. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

Eddie grinned. “Oh, you will. Now, take out my cock.”

He watched closely as Buck put a hand through the slit in his boxers and pulled out his cock, already hardening from the situation and the attention.

Buck looked up at him, waiting patiently for his next instructions.

“So good, baby,” Eddie murmured, running a finger down Buck’s cheek and watching him shiver. 

“Now get me off. Hands, mouth, however you’d like. Don’t tease, don’t take your time. Just make me come.”

“But Eddie, I thought-”

Eddie shook his head. “I have a plan. Don’t you trust me?”

Buck’s distressed look softened. “Always.”

“Good. Get to work,” he said, gesturing at his cock. 

It wouldn’t take long at all. Eddie had been looking forward to this night for what felt like forever, and he was already close imagining how the rest of it was going to go. Buck gave long licks along his cock, slicking him up. He sucked the head and used his hands to stroke the rest. 

“Yes, just like that baby, faster…” Eddie groaned. Buck took more of him in his mouth and bobbed his head, creating a beautiful friction. 

“You ready baby?” Eddie asked.

Buck pulled off and nodded. “Down my throat, please Eddie?”

Eddie smiled, and Buck went back down in his cock. Eddie gave a few short thrusts and quickly came, watching Buck’s throat work as he swallowed him down.

When he was finished, Buck made to pull off Eddie’s softening cock, but Eddie put a hand on the back of his neck to keep him in place. 

“Stay just like that baby, on your knees for me. God, you look so beautiful with your mouth full of my cock like that.” He rubbed the back of Buck’s neck and Buck closed his eyes and moaned.

“You’re going to stay right there. I’m going to do my work while you just sit there with my cock down your throat until I’m ready for you again. Don’t suck, don’t swallow, don’t distract me, don’t make me hard. I’m  _ working. _ ”

Buck swallowed hard and it almost made Eddie get hard again...but his refractory period wasn’t quite that good. Eddie gave him a stern look but didn’t reprimand him.  _ God _ , Buck’s mouth and throat felt so good around him. 

He wouldn’t be able to concentrate on much, but that wasn’t really the point of this anyway. The point was that Buck wanted Eddie to use him, and Eddie was more than happy to oblige.

So he sat at his laptop, typing nonsense into a document just to make it sound like he was working. As if sitting with his cock in Buck’s throat wasn’t doing anything to him.

But he wanted to make this last. He knew Buck would want to do this for as long as he could. So, though he was wary of pushing Buck too far, he concentrated on ignoring him, on being totally unaffected. For a while, that worked.

**

Buck was in heaven. He  _ loved _ what Eddie was doing to him. He wasn’t sure exactly where it was going to go, but he trusted Eddie to make it good. And so far, he had. Buck’s knees hurt, his jaw ached. Saliva dripped down his chin as he tried not to swallow around Eddie, to do as he was told. He was a mess. He loved every minute of it.

He was hard as a rock, but he kept his hands on his thighs and tried to ignore it. He knew Eddie wouldn’t want him to get himself off. 

Every once in a while, he swallowed reflexively and Eddie’s cock twitched in his mouth. Eddie would reach down and gently slap his cheek as a reminder. Which made Buck even more turned on, and made it more difficult to sit there and do nothing. But he wanted to be  _ good. _

So he sat there, for what felt like ages, simply letting Eddie ignore him while he knelt there. 

Eventually it became sort of meditative, sitting there, surrounded by Eddie. He let himself sink into the feeling, letting his eyes drift closed, inhaling the scents around him, scratching gently at the skin of his own thighs to send chills up his spine. He forgot about the ache in his knees, the way his legs were falling asleep, the way his chin was soaked with spit. He forgot everything except how good it felt to be like this for Eddie. It took him completely out of his own head, sitting there, completely enveloped by  _ Eddie _ .

Until, suddenly, he realized Eddie was getting hard again. He remembered the words “until I’m ready for you.” He decided to take this as a sign.

He swallowed deeply around Eddie and moved his hands from his own thighs to his husband’s. He started to pull off so he could bob his head, thinking of the blowjob earlier and how much he’d like to repeat that. 

But Eddie reached down and grabbed him by the hair. “Did I say I was ready yet?” he growled. His voice went straight to Buck’s cock, which twitched helplessly. 

He tried to shake his head as best as he could with his mouth stuffed full of cock. 

“Well, since you’re so impatient, maybe I should just fuck your face.” 

Buck couldn’t help but gulp at that, and his hips jerked involuntarily. Eddie grinned.

“I see you like that idea. Let’s go then.” He abruptly stood up, his cock sliding out of Buck’s mouth.

“Go?” Buck croaked.

Eddie raised a brow. “The bedroom. Have to give your poor knees a bit of a break.”

He took a step back and crossed his arms, looking at Buck expectantly. Buck quickly crawled out from under the table and stood up on shaky legs. Eddie simply gestured towards the door, and Buck was quick to stagger in that direction, jumping at the swat Eddie gave his ass as he passed by. He made his way towards the bedroom as quickly as possible, hyper aware of Eddie watching him from behind as he went. When he reached the door and went to open it, he was suddenly pressed forward against it by the entire length of Eddie’s body. Eddie nipped at the juncture of his neck and ground his hard cock against Buck’s ass. “You’re so fucking hot,” he growled, and opened the door, sending Buck stumbling through. 

When he regained his balance, he turned to Eddie, waiting for more instruction. 

Eddie groaned and grabbed Buck’s face, bringing him in for a harsh kiss. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you sweetheart?”

Buck nodded, chasing Eddie’s lips as he pulled away. “I’ll be good for you Eddie, so good.”

“You already were.” Eddie’s thumb stroked Buck’s cheek. “You did so well. And you’ll be good again for me, won’t you?”

Buck was speechless, but nodded vigorously.

“Perfect. Lie on your back on the bed sweetheart, with your head hanging over the edge. You know how I like it.”

Buck gulped and hurried to comply. He draped himself over the bed, letting his head hang and spreading his legs, his cock so hard it leaked against his stomach.

His heartbeat somehow quickened when he saw, upside down, Eddie shucking off his boxers and moving towards him, that beautiful cock jutting proudly right at Buck’s face. Buck had only a moment to appreciate the view before Eddie stepped right up to him, and with no warning, shoved his cock straight back down Buck’s throat. Buck jerked and involuntarily struggled for a moment, but Eddie put his hand gently on Buck’s throat and made shushing noises. “You’ve got this sweetheart. Just relax, you’ve got this.” Buck forced his body to relax, but not breathing made that difficult. Eddie stayed there for a few more seconds before pulling out so only the head of his cock was in Buck’s mouth. Buck took a few steadying breaths through his nose. He reached around and grabbed hold of the backs of Eddie’s thighs, tapping his first fingers twice. Their signal.  _ Use me. _

Eddie needed no more encouragement. He leaned over Buck, placed his hands on either side of him on the bed for balance, and began.

He thrust sharply over and over into Buck’s mouth, down his throat, barely allowing Buck to gasp for breath in between each one. He was gagging and tears streamed down his face, while precome leaked steadily out of his neglected cock. 

He basked in the rough treatment, the feel of Eddie in his mouth. 

“You feel so good, sweetheart, so tight around my cock,” Eddie kept up a steady stream of praises as continued thrusting. He balanced himself on one arm to lift his fingers up to Buck’s neck. The gentle strokes against the bulge in Buck’s neck contrasted sharply to the friction inside his throat. It sent chills down Buck’s spine. “So gorgeous like this. All full of me.”

Buck could tell Eddie was getting close as his thrusts got more erratic. 

“Don’t swallow,” Eddie said suddenly, harshly. Buck was confused as Eddie pulled out so only the head of his cock was still in Buck’s mouth.

“Suck.” He commanded. He stroked himself while Buck obeyed. Soon he was coming, so much that it surprised Buck, filling up his mouth and spilling out of the corners. He struggled not to swallow, and that made more leak out, dripping down the sides of his face. Eddie looked down at him with an expression of awe, his softening cock still in Buck’s mouth. He ran his fingers up the trails of come on Buck’s face. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you look so pretty covered in my come like that.” 

Buck’s own cock gave a surge. He loved when Eddie called him pretty. He must have made some sort of moan as well, since Eddie shushed him.

Eddie finally pulled his cock out, and reminded Buck, “don’t swallow.”

He guided Buck to a sitting position, leaning his back against the headboard.

Buck struggled to keep everything in his mouth as he sat up, bending his knees to brace himself on the bed, his legs spread. He couldn’t help that some of the come came dribbling out and dripping down his chin. It drove him crazy, drove him almost to the edge.

“So good for me, honey.” Eddie used us hand to wipe the come off of Buck, and then ordered, “spit,” cupping his hand underneath Buck’s lips. 

Buck’s eyes widened and he obeyed, too far gone to even wonder what Eddie was doing. So he didn’t quite realize until the last moment what Eddie was doing as he reached that same hand down between Buck’s legs. 

Buck gasped as Eddie grabbed his cock with his wet hand, stroking slowly down the shaft. Slicking it up with come. Buck shook as pleasure zinged throughout his body. Eddie continued to jack him off, every once in a while moving his slippery hand down Buck’s balls and brushing his hole. It made Buck jerk and twitch reflexively, his whole  _ being  _ hot and tingling.

Eddie twisted his wrist and stroked up Buck’s cock once more, and Buck was coming. His hips lifted off the bed as he thrust up into Eddie’s fist, adding his own come to the mix, making a mess of both of them. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and threw his head back against the headboard as he rode out the waves of pleasure running through him. His whole body shook and shivered as Eddie continued stroking him. His skin was hypersensitive and covered in goosebumps by the time the firm strokes slowed to gentle caresses. He choked out “Eddie, please,” and Eddie stopped touching him. 

Only to pull Buck against his chest and guide him so that he was laying down, then curling his body around Buck’s.

“We’re filthy Eddie, let’s clean up,” Buck protested.

Eddie kissed his temple. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take care of you. Just a moment though, to hold you.”

Buck’s heart warmed and he snuggled in. 

“So it was good?”

Eddie looked at him in awe. “It was amazing, Buck. You were so good. Was it for you?”

Buck smiled over his shoulder at his husband. “It was wonderful. I loved every second.”

Eddie smiled back. “Good.”

**

Buck couldn’t stop thinking about it. They’re sex life has always been on the kinky side, because Buck liked to be a sub and they worked out that Eddie is good at being a dom for him. And they’d long ago worked out what they wanted and didn’t want from that kind of relationship, made a list and everything. (Eddie did love his lists. Buck loved that about him.) So, cockwarming had always been on the agenda. It was something they’d both been curious about. But Buck was blown away but just how much he had loved it. How much it had taken him out of his head, how explosive the sex had been afterwards. 

He didn’t ambush Eddie at the station this time, as tempting as that was. He knew Eddie liked him to ask for what he wanted, to discuss an idea before they tried it out. He brought it up as they were getting ready for bed that night. 

They were both standing at the bathroom counter, Eddie brushing his teeth and Buck flossing. When he was done, he threw out the floss and met his husband’s eyes in the mirror. He put on his signature smirk and started off, “so, I’ve been thinking.”

Eddie blushed. “I know that look. What have you been thinking?”

Buck held Eddie’s gaze in the mirror, and steadily said, “I really,  _ really _ , liked warming your cock. I want to do it again. Only, I want you in my ass this time.”

Eddie, if possible, blushed harder. Buck thought it was so cute that Eddie got embarrassed talking about sex, even though he was confident and in control during it. 

“We...I…” Eddie blew out a breath. “Fuck, Buck. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that exact thing since we tried with me in your mouth.” 

Buck grinned. “Great. Chris has a sleepover at Matt’s Thursday, and Pepa’s been begging to take the babies for a night for ages now.” He walked out of the bathroom whistling. Eddie smacked his ass on the way out, and Buck shot a smirk over his shoulder.

** 

Buck shivered as he stood naked in front of his husband, who was still fully clothed. They’d had a pleasant evening so far, getting home from work at a reasonable hour and having a quiet dinner together. Buck made Eddie’s favorite pasta dish. Buck had slipped away for a few minutes after dinner to make some preparations for what he knew the night would bring. 

As soon as they’d cleaned up, Eddie had switched modes. He’d ordered Buck to the bedroom, then told him to strip. Buck’s spine tingled under Eddie’s appraising gaze. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” was his eventual statement, and Buck felt his whole body flush. He’d never get used to Eddie saying that. People had always told him he was attractive, but with Eddie it was different. With Eddie, it wasn’t that he loved him because he was beautiful. Buck was beautiful to Eddie  _ because _ Eddie loved him. 

Eddie moved in and gently pushed Buck backwards onto the bed. Buck gasped as the plug he’d put in earlier shifted, and Eddie looked down. “Starting without me?”

Buck looked away from Eddie’s steely gaze. “Just a little. Prepped, but not stretched enough for you.”

Eddie kissed him gently. “Good. You know how I like to play with you.”

Buck nodded.

Eddie kissed him deeper, while moving to them up the bed so they were fully on it, Eddie lying across Buck’s body, still clothed. 

Buck moaned as Eddie pulled his lips back only to trail them along Buck’s jaw and down his neck. They traveled over his chest, spending ample time on Buck’s nipples, making him gasp and squirm. 

Eddie lips continued traveling downward, alternating between ghosting over his abdomen and sucking bruises on his hips. 

Eddie bypassed his cock completely, leaving Buck whimpering until Eddie parted Buck’s legs. He maneuvered Buck so his legs were bent, his feet propping them up, and his entrance exposed to Eddie’s gaze. 

Buck raised himself onto his elbows to get a better look at Eddie. He clenched around the plug when he saw the wonder and hunger in his husband’s eyes.

Buck watched as Eddie settled on his elbows, his hands caressing the inside of Buck’s thighs, his face inches from Buck’s body.

Eddie grinned wickedly as he moved one hand to Buck’s entrance. He grasped the base of the plug and tilted it slightly, shifting it inside Buck. Buck groaned and threw back his head, but only for a moment. He needed to watch Eddie. Eddie slowly circled the plug with one finger. Then, Buck felt pressure against it as Eddie slowly worked that finger inside his hole alongside the plug. Buck started panting, and Eddie looked up at him.

“Your lips are so pretty like that. All swollen from me kissing you, parted and begging to be bitten again.”

Buck’s flush rose, if it were possible, and he bit his bottom lip reflexively at Eddie’s words. Eddie followed the movement with his gaze, eyes sparkling.

“Good boy.” 

Buck’s breath caught and his body tensed. His hole clenched around the plug and Eddie’s finger, which had begun moving and jostling the plug. 

In response, Buck moaned and jerked his hips up, seeking friction on his cock he knew he wouldn’t get.

Eddie grabbed Buck’s thigh with his other hand and held him down, saying “Uh uh, stay still for me baby.” Which of course made Buck tremble and whine, earning him a light slap on the thigh and more movement inside of him.

He grabbed the sheets on either side of him and focused all his energy on staying still for Eddie.

Eddie withdrew his finger, and slowly started to pull the plug out as well. When it slid free, he grazed his fingers over Buck’s hole and whispered “so pretty.” Buck couldn’t help the whine that escaped and grew louder as Eddie pressed a very gentle kiss over his entrance. Eddie smiled as he reached for the lube Buck had left on the bed. Buck watched in fascination as Eddie returned and pressed a finger into Buck. It met almost no resistance at all, sinking deeply into him. Buck wanted to beg for more. He opened his mouth to do just that when he saw Eddie shake his head ever so slightly. He bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. Eddie teased him with one finger for a bit, slowly fucking into him, grazing his prostate and giving him a jolt every time.

Eddie added another finger, which slid in as well but stretched Buck further than he had been before. He hummed and sighed at the feeling. Eddie made a more concentrated effort to stimulate Buck’s prostate and drive Buck wild.

Buck’s legs started quivering at the effort of not moving. It didn’t help that Eddie kept biting and sucking hickeys on the inside of his thighs as he worked in a third finger, stretching Buck wider. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Eddie whispered, sending a shiver throughout Buck’s body. His cock twitched and leaked against his stomach. There was already a small pool of precome there, only growing as Eddie spread his fingers and opened Buck up.

With four fingers inside Buck, Eddie started massaging his prostate in earnest. Buck couldn’t help but gasp and whine, his stomach clenching and his hips thrusting down onto Eddie’s fingers, the feeling so overwhelming that he completely forgot that he was supposed to stay still. Eddie didn’t let up, pushing Buck higher and higher. He moaned, feeling himself teetering on the brink -

Eddie’s fingers suddenly withdrew abs Buck gasped and panted, bewildered. 

“Eddie?” he choked out, eyes that had somehow closed flying open. 

He saw Eddie sitting up on his knees, grinning down at Buck.

“I’m not ready for you to come yet, Buckley.”

Buck began to whine, but a look from Eddie silenced him, biting down on his lip to keep quiet. 

Eddie crawled over until his body bracketed Buck’s on the bed. He dipped his head close and brushed his lips over Buck’s. Buck closed his eyes and let Eddie give him soft, gentle kisses all over his face, helping him calm down. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Eddie asked? 

Buck nodded.

**

As Eddie stood to remove his clothes, he thought how he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. This beautiful man let Eddie tease him, torture him, pleasure him. He trusted Eddie and let him have free reign over his body. It never failed to make Eddie marvel at his good fortune.

Now, he maneuvered them so he was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard. He bent his knees to support himself and positioned Buck so he was straddling his hips.

“Slowly now baby, onto my cock,” he murmured, guiding Buck down. Despite the stretching, it was still a tight fit every time. Eddie reached down and grasped his cock with one hand, positioning it just at Buck’s opening. 

Buck slowly sank onto him, allowing Eddie inside inch by inch. Eddie ran his hands up and down Buck’s sides, murmuring encouragement. 

“You’re doing so good, you feel so good around my cock. Just a little more baby, you’ve got this.”

Buck’s hands were draped over Eddie’s shoulders and he gripped Eddie’s skin every so often, when the sensations must be overwhelming. He was shaking with arousal and the effort of keeping himself balanced, and he was biting his lip in an attempt to stop the little moans that kept escaping from him. “You look so pretty like this baby,” Eddie said.

Finally, Buck was seated fully in Eddie’s lap, his ass against Eddie’s thighs and his cock pressed against Eddie’s stomach. Eddie trailed his fingers up Buck’s back and pecked his lips. “Hi,” he whispered, and Buck smiled. Then he braced his hands on Eddie’s shoulders and started to lift up. Eddie let him until he was about halfway off his cock, then gripped his hips and shoved him back down. Buck cried out. 

Eddie just gripped his hips harder and held Buck in place. “Did you forget what we’re doing tonight?” he growled. Buck whined and dropped his head to the crook Eddie’s neck. He was still vibrating and Eddie ran a hand over Buck’s neck.

“Calm down baby. This is gonna be good, I promise.”

Carefully, keeping is cock inside Buck, he maneuvered Buck’s legs so they were wrapped around his hips and crossed at the ankles behind Eddie’s back. He loved that his husband had miles of leg, perfect for this. He kissed Buck throughout, his lips and his cheeks and forehead, anywhere he could reach.

Then he hitched up his own legs a bit more, supporting and cradling Buck’s body against his own. He moved Buck’s face back to the curve of his neck, keeping one hand in Buck’s hair to keep him there. He wrapped his other arm around Buck, holding him as close as possible and completely enveloping him.

Buck sighed and, with Eddie stroking his hair, finally calmed.

“We’re gonna stay like this baby, for as long as I decided to. Just me holding you, inside you, filling you up.” Buck nuzzled even closer to Eddie, and though the movement caused his cock to twitch against Eddie’s stomach, he relaxed against him. “Yeah, just like that baby.”

Eddie continued to stroke Buck’s hair and murmur how much he loved him, how perfect he was. He wanted Buck to feel completely safe and taken care of. 

They stayed like that, just drifting with each other.

It could have been hours, or days, but Eddie could have stayed like this forever.

But Eddie eventually felt himself start to get uncomfortable, as if his legs were falling asleep. He was worried about staying hard as well.

“Okay baby. Might be time to move,” he said. Buck whined in complaint, and clinched his ass down around Eddie. Eddie pulled his head back by the hair and fixed him with a stare.

“Hmm, not listening to me, and teasing? Naughty boy...seems to me like you want to get fucked tonight too. Warming my cock wasn’t enough for you?”

Buck’s eyes widened. “Fuck, Eddie. Please.”

Eddie raised a brow. “Use your words, Evan.”

Buck blushed, but clenched down on Eddie again as he spoke, testing Eddie’s self control.

“Please fuck me baby. I love being filled up by you, it’s perfect, but I need you to fuck me hard too. Please,  _ please _ , baby.”

God, Eddie loved when Buck begged. 

“Alright, hands and knees, baby.”

Buck got on his knees and lifted himself off Eddie, a beautiful, slick slide. 

Eddie scooted off the bed so Buck could position himself on the edge of it, on his knees and elbows, ass in the air. His entrance fluttered as he clenched and released, teasing Eddie. Eddie lightly smacked one asscheek in retaliation and Buck’s hips thrust forward. Eddie watched in delight as a trail of precome dripped from Buck’s cock onto the sheets, showing just how desperate his husband was. 

Eddie put both hands on Buck’s ass, using his thumbs to spread his hole and hold him open. Buck whimpered. 

Eddie leaned over to whisper in Buck’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so good and hard, baby.” He grinned at Buck’s answering groan. 

“Then just do it alread- ah!” Buck cried out as Eddie thrust into him sharply, thumbs still holding him open. Eddie simply stayed there for a second, reveling in the feeling of being back in that tight heat. Then he started fucking Buck hard, like he promised. He knew Buck loved when he was fucked without seemingly no attention to his own comfort or pleasure, being used for Eddie’s. Eddie still made sure to hit Buck’s prostate with every thrust, even as he split him open on his cock. 

He knew Buck would get close from that, but as of yet he’d never made Buck come untouched, even with his fingers. It was perfect for torturing Buck and edging him, even if one day he did hope to drive Buck over the edge with just his cock. 

Today though, Eddie wouldn’t last long enough to try. Sitting inside Buck, and then fucking him, watching him squirm and rock back, desperate for it, was too much. Eddie grabbed Buck’s hips and held him flush against him as he felt himself reach the brink, his stomach tightening and his skin crawling. His cock twitched and spurted and he emptied himself into Buck, who clenched around him and drew out every last drop. Eddie groaned and shook and shivered as it prolonged the pleasure until he was finished. 

He withdrew, stepping back and watching Buck’s hole open and squeeze around nothing, come starting to drip out. 

“It’s like it misses my cock. Do you miss my cock, Buck?”

Buck moaned and nodded, rocking back as if searching. 

Eddie came closer and stuffed his fingers back into Buck, who sighed in relief for a moment, before crying out as Eddie started vigorously rubbing his prostate again, using his own come to make the slide slicker and faster. 

Buck moans grew louder and faster as he got closer.

“I can’t...Eddie,  _ please! _ ”

Eddie took pity on him and pushed him down into the bed, trapping his cock against the wet spot on the sheets with his own body. Buck thrust and rocked and finally came with a shout, his whole body tensing up and his ass tightening vice-like around Eddie’s fingers. Eddie slowly pulled them out and watched his come drip down Buck’s body, over his balls and down his cock, joining the pool of Buck’s own come on the bed.

“God, Evan you look so good covered in come,” Eddie growled, leaning over to bite Buck’s ass.

Buck, now sprawled over the bed, looking like he had no intention of moving anytime soon, just grinned back at Eddie. 

“Feels good,” is all he said.

Eddie smiled softly. He’d get a washcloth, clean them both up. Get them some water, cuddle Buck and make sure he was okay. 

But for this moment, he just looked. And reminded himself again just how lucky he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, I love hearing it!


End file.
